key of life
by thexsmartxone
Summary: After Becks best friend Andre is killed Beck needs to pick up the pieces. A new girl may have captured his heart distracting him from getting to the bottem of the mystery behind Andres death. story for daretodance97
1. dry hamberger

**"****So, Beck its quite hard to lose a loved one are you ok?" asked the nosey school psychologist. My parent's insisted I visit her at least once a week. I hate it. The room is too small with gray walls whenever I come here I feel claustrophobia kick in, but what really gets too me is that I can here everything that goes on outside the room and I can only assume they can her what happens inhere too. So much for the poster in big fake letters saying what is said here stays here. **

** "Actually me and Andre weren't that close, ****it's to bad he died but I'm not suicidal if that's what your getting at?" I say. That's a total lie, I'm in terrible pain, but no way is this loon is going to find that out.**

**"I sense you holding something back, you wouldn't be here if nothing was wrong…" she states this slowly leaning towered me. I lean back because she could really use a breath mint.**

** "My parents just overreacted, I'm fine. Really." I try to reassure her with a slight smile, but she doesn't buy it. She blinks a few times searching my face for any type of falter, I smile again and she sighs.**

** "Well if you're really ok there's no point in being here. If you ever do need to talk my door is always open." She says gesturing toward the exit. Score! I got her off my case!**

******"Thanks Mrs. Sovin see you later" I squeak, bolting for the door. Soon I'm into the sweet sanctuary of the hallway, heading to my beacon of hope (and pencils). My locker door opens spilling two note books out onto my feet.**

** "AWW thanks Lockie I needed those for class" I coo to the clear plastic I hear high pitched giggle from behind me, upon turning around I spot the red headed source of the noise. Cat. Who is crazy. Really crazy. Why is she even here? She should be having lunch now.**

**"****You talk too your locker too? I talk to mine all the time!" cat squealed. Then walked away before I could even reply. She is so weird, but I just cant forget the from the diner****_…_**

***FLASHBACK***

** My parents and grandparents are catching up**** at the local diner. I've been to this diner tons of times. It had red walls covered with family photos of the owners. The booths where tan with orange tables. In one corner was a coffee pitcher, half and half, milk, and a basket of sweeteners on a wooden table. They have terrible coffee but that's made up for in the wonderful sugar supply. Of course I sip my cup of gross but sweet coffee as my grandparents order. The waitress leaves and conversation begins**

**"Beck any new teachers this year?" asks grandpa. He smiles his old man smile making his face wrinkle up like a raisin**

**"****Yeah, a couple" I answer.**

**"****What?" grandpa exclaims. Putting one hand to his ear showing he hadn't heard what I was saying.**

**"He said a couple" my mom said, butting in to the conversation, then whent on to describe them in great detail occasionally pausing for a yeah or nod from me. I zone out looking to the door. Until SHE walks in. She is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Her black hair had random streaks of color, her wrist where covered in wristbands, her skin was pale white and the best part? On her arm was a tattoo a REAL one. From afar I gawk at her beauty. Soon enough she notices me and flashes me a look that says "what are looking at?" Quickly I switch my attention back to the dry hamburger on my plate. Snatching up ketchup drenched fry to busy my hands. Glancing back up I see she's-**

***RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG***

** "OH CRAP THE BELL!" I whisper as the hall fills with students headed to their lockers after lunch. I scoop up my note books and head to Phycawits's class. I keep my head down as I walk admiring the light blue tiled floor. Cringing when I spot a he wad of gum a little ways ahead. Then something hits my shoulder. I turn and see the girl.**

**"****Hey I'm jade a new girl could you point out where improv class is? She asks placing her hand on her hip raising her eyebrows.**

** I stood there shocked.**


	2. 80's hair

"Ha ha Beck your hair is sooo 80's" Cat giggled over her soda. Which I had paid for since she spent her money on some super cool camera/pen thingy. I mean that sounds useful but what would you take pictures of with it?

"Yeah I know but it looks good right?" I say, flashing a million dollar smile. No way can she resist.

"Uuh… yeah" she said. Still smiling, but now she nods too. I nod back slowly, it doesn't stop her.

"Hey Cat you met the new girl yet?" I ask changing the subject. (And successfully stopping the nodding)

"Yes I did she's scary! In the hall she glared at me and said, "what happened to your hair?" then I ran away crying" She rambled. That doesn't sound like something horrible to ask Cats hair really doesn't look to natural. Actually that's kind of funny. Good that girl, Jade, has a sense of humor.

"I talked to her for a little while too. She said she liked my shirt and she needed help finding improv class" I said this too sooth Cats fears. She might not have complimented my fashion choices but I did help her get to class. She might have totally ignored, me after that but hey one step at a time.

"Ok, I need to get to sports practice bye!" she said hopping of the bench leaving her soda.

"What sport do you play?" I shout after her but the red head ran to far away. She did leave her soda. I stare at the can for a second almost grabbing it. Then change my mind, since I don't know what Cat has that makes her so…Cat.

Later I walk home breathing in the sweet September air, enjoying the trees new colors. It was beautiful just like every year, but something felt wrong. Andre wasn't here. Since I was six Andre and I would play the leaf game where you would try to catch the leaves as the fall. Who ever could catch the most was "king", and got bragging rights. I try to play alone. It's not the same, I can't even catch one today. I try harder. Locking my eyes on one red maple leaf fluttering down about five feet in front of me. I jog to get below it holding out my hands and watch it fall into them.

"I can't do this" I whisper. Ripping apart the leaf and watch the pieces fall to the side walk. Tears start dripping down my cheeks , I wipe them away quickly since men don't cry. That's what Andre would say. I was always the week one who would get a "boo-boo" then start crying, Andre would hand me a band-aid and say "you're a man and men don't cry!" I could almost hear him now I look out into the empty road, seeking answers.

"Andre if you can hear me please give me clue to the monster that did this to you!" I yell up to sky . Throwing my arms up.

Just as I say that alight breeze starts up. Shifting the leaf pieces. The breeze got stronger, and the pieces go flying. It's not much but it's something. I run after it, past trees over the side walk, and onto a grassy hill. The wind stops dead at the top. I look around, the grass was a bright green at the bottom but was yellow and dead on the top where I'm standing. Around the hill were lots of trees all turning brown or red. The sky was light blue with no clouds.

"It was here wasn't it?" I say staring down at the ground, balling my hands up in fists. Somewhere deep in the woods a bird chirps as if it was Andre's way of saying yes.

I closed my eyes. This is too much to take in. Now I know where he died. Well, actually I don't really know any thing. All of this could just be a coincidence. Maybe he didn't even die here. I'm going crazy and should just head home. I open my eyes, looking down again. Something shiny catches my eye in the grass by my feet. I lean down and snatch it.

A key? I tuck it in my pocket. If I'm running with this crazy path I think Andre is leading me down it probably means something. I sigh, it's been a long day.

**Authors note: I'm surprised that this is going so smoothly. At first I had no story line just a drabble now I'm running with a pretty good story and I'm pretty sure how its gonna end. Thank you daretodance97 for pointing out that the diner I was describing is very much like the wandering moose (ALBERTA) I hope you like the story! And pretty plz review! I LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS SO PLZ REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE THIS STORY TO COUNTINUE! **


End file.
